


Punk Rock Love

by agrajag



Series: Richie Goes Horror [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Chains, Clothed Sex, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, M/M, More Like a Discussion of It, Punk Richie Tozier, except not exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: [...] Eddie couldn't stop playing with the chains clipped to the studded belt that was holding up the yellow and black paid pants Richie was wearing. They had been a staple in his wardrobe for Punk Rock Ghost Story, which he had finished filming earlier that week. Carlise, the costumer, told him he could keep them since they weren't part of the vintage punk couture she had acquired."You can get those at any Hot Topic in the world," she had said. "This will save you the embarrassment of having to do that, old man.""Hey, fuck you," Richie had said jokingly. "My generation invented punk.""Your generation invented Dave Matthews Band."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Richie Goes Horror [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Punk Rock Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in the same little universe as the fic i posted yesterday, screams still echo, but you don't really have to read it to understand
> 
> just know richie starred in a movie where he played a punk guy and eddie really liked that lol
> 
> yes i named the movie's 'punk expert' after myself 🤷♂️

"What do they need all these chains for?" Eddie asked.

"Do you really care?' Richie countered. "Because it looks like you don't really care."

Richie was talking about how Eddie couldn't stop playing with the chains clipped to the studded belt that was holding up the yellow and black paid pants Richie was wearing. They had been a staple in his wardrobe for Punk Rock Ghost Story, which he had finished filming earlier that week. Carlise, the costumer, told him he could keep them since they weren't part of the vintage punk couture she had acquired.

"You can get those at any Hot Topic in the world," she had said. "This will save you the embarrassment of having to do that, old man."

"Hey, fuck you," Richie had said jokingly. "My generation invented punk."

"Your generation invented Dave Matthews Band."

She had a point there, so Richie had dropped it.

All that really mattered was that Eddie loved how he looked in the clothes --

\-- so here they were. Eddie was down to his briefs, but Richie was still fully dressed. Plaid pants, studded belt, chains dangling down, a tee for some band called The Casualties, studded bracelets, and his hair gelled into some unfortunate looking spikes.

At least Eddie had let him take the Doc Marten's off. Well, more like demanded he take them off since he couldn't 'have shoes on the bed, Rich. Oh my God, that's disgusting!'

"They just don't serve any real purpose," Eddie said, bringing Richie back to the chains. "It's just to look cool."

"I'm pretty sure they're to, like, whip skinheads who start shit in mosh pits."

Richie doubted the accuracy of that, but it sounded like something Noah, their 'punk expert' on set, would have said.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Eddie admitted. "I was starting to think it might have been kinky."

Richie spluttered.

"Do you... do you _want_ to tie me up with chains, Eds? Because, um, I'm not sure it would work, but I'm down to try."

"Yeah?" Eddie asked with a shy smile. "You wanna let me have my wicked way with you?"

"Fuck yeah," Richie said like it was punched out of him. "Though I thought I was supposed to be the wicked one here. I _am_ the punk."

"Tough guys can be good boys too."

It sounded like a line from a bad porno, but Richie couldn't care less. God, Eddie was so hot. He had to give as good as he was getting.

"I'll be good for you, Eds. Whatever you want."

"Okay. Well, we _will_ have to research the whole chain tying thing before we do that, so for now, I need you to fuck my face. Think you can do that?"

Richie moaned.

"Yeah baby. I can do that."

Richie managed to get his belt and pants's button undone, but Eddie stopped him from pushing them down.

"No. Keep them on."

_Oh._ Okay, Richie could do that.

He reached into his briefs and pulled out his cock. The damn pants were so tight that it took him a moment, but he made it work.

"Hhmm... okay," Eddie said, rubbing his chin. "I think the best way to do this will be you sitting on the edge of the bed and me on the floor on my knees."

Richie's brain short circuited, but somehow he got into position, and was watching as Eddie was taking him into his mouth. Well, now the rest was up to him.

He started moving slowly at first, letting Eddie get used to it. It _was_ only his, what, second or third blow job, and Richie wasn't exactly small. But, since Richie was seriously in a, like, Sex Pistols themed porno, there was nothing wrong with saying --

\-- God, Eddie was _made_ to suck his cock.

That thought was enough to get him to start fucking Eddie's face hard and fast.

Eddie gripped onto the chains for leverage as each of Richie's thrusts nearly threw him off. His eyes were watering, but Richie knew he'd stop him if it was too much. It looked like he was enjoying himself just as much, though. The head of his cock had started peaking through the fold of his briefs, he was so hard.

Richie reached down, pushing Eddie's hair out of his face so he could see his lips wrapped around him, and that was all he needed.

"I'm about to come baby, so this is the time to pull away if you want to."

Eddie just pulled Richie closer with the chains, and he was coming down Eddie's throat.

"That was so good," Richie babbled. "What do you need, Eddie? Anything you want, and it's your's."

"I want to come on these stupid clothes," Eddie said, voice raspy, and all Richie could do was nod his head.

He laid back down on the bed and, after pushing off his underwear, Eddie crawled over him. He took himself in hand and jerked himself off as Richie did what he did best and talked.

"You're so amazing. I love you so much and I can't wait until we can do this every day. Come on. Come for me Eddie."

Soon enough, Eddie was coming all over Richie's shirt. Which was black, of course, so that was going to be a bitch to get out.

Though Richie didn't care about that at the moment. His brain had been turned into a puddle, so he didn't really care about much else other than throwing the shirt across his room and pulling Eddie close to his chest.

"Oh no, without the shirt, you can see that the pants are a bit too small," Eddie said, ruining Richie's afterglow.

But then he shuffled down and rested his head on Richie's stomach. It seemed he had simply been observing. And maybe was a little worried about how they waist band was digging into Richie's skin. He worked the pants down so that they were around Richie's thighs and then left a trail of kisses up Richie's stomach and chest before ending with a chaste peck to his lips.

"They really are too tight. How do they do that weird kick dancing shit if they get no blood to their dick?" Richie asked, causing Eddie to snort. "Well, at least they look good, right?"

"Debatable," Eddie said. "I mean, you can pull it off, but I think this might just be because I think you could pull anything off. Plus, I like seeing you in something other than your hideous normal clothes."

"Oh, well thanks a lot babe," Richie said with a laugh. He tightened his hold on Eddie, though, leaving a kiss on the top of his head. "We'll look into the chain thing. And I'll wear this get up any time you want. I want you to be able to ask for anything you want. Whether it's in bed or just in general."

"And I want you to know you don't have to overcompensate just because my previous relationship had been with someone who was slightly controlling," Eddie said. "But thank you. It's good to hear once in awhile that you're open to suggestions. And I'd like to hear any of yours some time."

Ooh. Richie was going to have fun with that.


End file.
